This invention relates to shoe constructions and, in particular, to shoe constructions which employ air-cushioning in the sole of the shoe for absorbing shocks.
The utilization of air-cushioning in shoe constructions has been around for many years. In early shoe constructions of this type, air-cushioning was typically provided by incorporating bladders or bags into the shoes at various locations. These bladders or bags were, in turn, provided with accessible valves for coupling to a source of air for filling the bags. Shoe constructions of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 508,034; 541,814 and 2,532,742.
In more recent shoe constructions, shoe designers have attempted to realize air-cushioning by utilizing a layer or layers of material to create cushioning compartments along the length of the shoe. U.K. patent application No. 2,050,145A discloses one such type of shoe construction wherein upper and lower pliable layers are welded along their peripheries and across their width to define a variety of independently inflatable air-pockets.
The above prior art shoe constructions, while they have provided some degree of cushioning effect, have also suffered from a variety of disadvantages. This has prompted shoe designers to look for alternative air-cushioned shoe constructions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved air-cushioned shoe construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a air-cushioned shoe construction wherein orthopedic support and comfort are preserved.